


У балетного станка

by Daykiry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daykiry/pseuds/Daykiry
Summary: Зеркало — очень полезный атрибут для занятий. И не только балетом.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	У балетного станка

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [By the ballet barre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468305) by [hyugapineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple)

— Ты слишком слабо тянешься, — Куроо отлипает от дверного косяка и проходит внутрь зала.

Акааши реагирует мгновенно, резко поворачивается и, нахмурившись, смотрит с видимым недовольством. На самом деле, он обескуражен. В это время обычно в школе остаётся только он, выторговав ещё пару лет назад ключи от зала и раздевалки и сдружившись с охранником. Заниматься поздним вечером ему нравится гораздо больше, он вообще сова по натуре и лишь благодаря своему упрямству поднимается изо дня в день в шесть утра, чтобы к восьми успеть на общие тренировки и репетиции.

Мир придуман для жаворонков, для тех, кто с рассветом вставляет в себя батарейки и до самого заката светится энтузиазмом и энергией. Акааши с утра может вставить в себя только стакан крепкого кофе, купленного в кофейне возле дома. Зато к вечеру энергия и трудолюбие в нём просыпаются, и он до середины ночи отрабатывает движения, сосредоточенно прислушиваясь к телу, записывая на телефон видео, чтобы посмотреть и отработать ошибки позже, и без устали повторять одно и то же, оттачивая до идеала малейший взмах ноги.

— Я тянусь достаточно, — отрезает Акааши, поворачиваясь обратно к станку, мельком глянув на своё отражение. Недовольство тем, что его прервали, легко читается на лице, но сейчас ему плевать. Он полностью поглощён тренировкой и не собирается отвлекаться на кого-то вроде Куроо Тецуро. Что он вообще забыл здесь в такое время? Ушли даже уборщики, Акааши сам обычно протирает полы в зале после тренировки перед тем, как уехать домой. А Куроо за те пару месяцев, что он околачивается в школе, не успел произвести впечатление человека, который будет задерживаться на рабочем месте дольше положенного.

Закинув ногу на станок, Акааши наклоняется к ней корпусом, но краем глаза следит за Куроо в зеркале. Тот не двигается, остаётся на месте и с явным прищуром наблюдает, сложив руки на груди. Это по-настоящему раздражает, но Акааши, стиснув зубы за плотно сжатыми губами, продолжает тянуться, меняя ноги.

— Ты ведь претендуешь в солисты? Я наблюдал за тобой, — Куроо делает шаг ближе. — И у тебя хорошо получается, но ты, — он перехватывает ногу Акааши за лодыжку, медленно поднимает её выше, — недостаточно тянешься. Тебя часто хвалят, и ты расслабился.

— Что? — Акааши дёргается, пытается вывернуться, но Куроо держит крепко, лишь сильнее стискивая пальцы чуть выше лент пуанта. — А ты, значит, не собираешься хвалить? Отпусти, больно.

Куроо даже не шевелится, просто перехватывает взгляд в отражении, улыбается одними уголками губ и поднимает ногу ещё выше.

— Врёшь. Растяжка у тебя — закачаешься.

— Но её недостаточно? — хмурится Акааши.

— Всё верно.

Куроо не понравился Акааши с первого же появления в школе. За месяц до его приезда он успел наслушаться столько историй о гениальном, прогрессивном, невероятно горячем режиссёре-постановщике, который решил поработать с их балетной школой, что к моменту приезда подташнивало уже от одного упоминания имени Куроо Тецуро.

Акааши был предвзят, а ещё закатывал глаза, когда остальные шушукались и обсуждали то широкие плечи Куроо, то ноги, то почему-то руки. Акааши воротил нос: в его задачах всегда в приоритете был балет, личная жизнь давно осталась за бортом.

— Я присматриваю за тобой, — Куроо наклоняется вперёд, а ногу заводит назад, заставляя Акааши прогнуться. Перехватывает за лодыжку аккуратно, но крепко. И почему-то в этом жесте ощущается достаточно уверенности, чтобы Акааши мог довериться. — И почти готов отдать тебе главную роль в моей постановке. Ты же знаешь, что это большая удача для тебя? — Куроо тесно прижимается со спины, ставит на плечо подбородок и свободной ладонью ведёт по руке Акааши, щекоча кожу возле предплечья — там, где кончается рукав, плотно прилегающий к телу. — Прорыв, — Куроо понижает голос, спускаясь пальцами к запястью, поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони.

— И для этого мне надо?.. — Акааши не дурак. Акааши знает, что сейчас от него хотят. Ему это не нравится, а ещё не нравится реакция собственного тела на самые простые касания.

— Нет, для этого не надо со мной спать, — Куроо едва цепляет губами край уха, говоря так же негромко. — Для этого тебе надо слушать, что я говорю, и тренироваться.

— Тогда, может быть, отойдёшь от меня, и приступим?

— Может быть.

Акааши вновь ловит взгляд Куроо в отражении, но его ногу так и не отпускают, Куроо остаётся рядом, вплотную, заставляя чувствовать через одежду тепло его тела. Акааши невольно передёргивает плечами, снова осторожно ведёт ногой. Куроо неожиданно поддаётся и позволяет её опустить. Но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться и позволить хотя бы нормально вдохнуть, он ведёт ладонью по бедру Акааши, задевает пальцами внутреннюю часть и немного толкает в сторону.

— Давай со второй, — говорит он. — Точно так же сможешь?

— Сомневаешься?

— Нет.

Акааши фыркает и без усилия поднимает другую ногу, Куроо точно так же перехватывает её за лодыжку, держит на уровне станка и сгибает в колене, прижимая к телу Акааши.

— Ты красивый.

— А ты не в моём вкусе, — Акааши слегка напрягается, но в целом чувствует себя спокойно. Куроо — тот тип парней, которые знают, что их хотят. За которыми волочится шлейф разбитых сердец, а под дверью стоит очередь из желающих, чтобы их сердце тоже пострадало. Акааши всегда наблюдает за подобным свысока, он точно не падок на знойных красавчиков, которые подло пользуются своей популярностью.

— А кто в твоём вкусе? — Куроо выпрямляет его ногу, задирает повыше, но плавно, скользя ладонью по внутренней стороне и останавливаясь под коленом. Ткань трико слишком тонкая, чтобы не ощущать, насколько у него горячие пальцы и собранная хватка.

Акааши вскидывает голову и снова смотрит в лицо Куроо в отражении зеркала.

— Не ты, — упрямо повторяет он. Вообще-то, может быть, он лукавит. Куроо — привлекательный, с этим трудно спорить. Про него ходит множество слухов, но ни в одном из них никто не хвастался, что лично побывал в его постели и убедился в талантах, о которых так много говорят. Репутация у Куроо — обзавидоваться можно. Только ничто её не подтверждает.

— Тогда почему у тебя сбилось дыхание?

Прислушавшись к себе, Акааши мысленно ругается. Вслух — никогда не позволяет. У него тоже безупречная репутация, и рисковать ей при Куроо он не собирается. Проведя языком по губам, он слегка качает головой, с усилием отводя взгляд. Куроо ловит на очевидном, но сдаваться он не намерен.

— Потому что я тренируюсь, пока ты развлекаешься?

— Ты всегда отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос?

— Возможно.

— Сейчас — не вопрос.

Акааши тушуется, но отвлекается, когда его ногу снова поднимают выше, практически вертикально. Куроо ведёт ладонью по бедру, замирая на едва ли приличной границе, а Акааши шумно выдыхает, потому что по спине стекает целая волна мурашек.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, — Куроо снова склоняется к уху, обжигая шёпотом с явственно слышимой хрипотцой.

— Ты себе льстишь.

— Едва ли.

Его хочется убить. Потому что он прав и не прав одновременно. Куроо действительно не его тип. Акааши никогда не нравились такие, как он. Он любит аккуратных, воспитанных, не вторгающихся в личное пространство и не лапающих без разрешения. Куроо — растрёпанный, в почти спадающих с бёдер джинсах, и, без сомнения, он уже нагло его лапает и щупает, водя пальцами по ноге: от бедра к колену и обратно, пуская по телу Акааши ещё больше мурашек и сбивая его дыхание окончательно.

Почему он до сих пор на это ведётся, Акааши и сам не знает. Но останавливаться не хочет. Это похоже на игру, у кого больше хватит выдержки, у кого крепче терпение, а Акааши всегда был достаточно азартным и упрямым, чтобы не сдаваться даже под напором того, кто раздражал последние недели своим незримым присутствием абсолютно во всех разговорах вокруг.

— У тебя уверенный апломб, но недостаточно сильные прыжки. Я ведь говорил, что наблюдал за тобой. Тебе нужно время, чтобы восстановить равновесие после того, как приземлишься, — Куроо вновь ставит подбородок на его плечо, рассматривая сосредоточенное лицо в зеркале. Акааши знает об этой проблеме, именно с ней он борется, но не может достигнуть удовлетворяющего его результата. — И у тебя всегда очень напряжённое лицо, — продолжает Куроо, свободной рукой проводя сначала по груди, а после — приподнимая подбородок Акааши. — Нужно расслабить его, ты не только танцор, ты ещё и артист. Как ты будешь играть роль со всегда сведёнными бровями и сжатым ртом?

Акааши шумно выдыхает, пока Куроо большим пальцем надавливает на его нижнюю губу, слегка оттягивая её.

— Расслабься, — шепчет он. — Ты слишком скован. Заминку после прыжка заметят лишь профессионалы, а вот лицо видят все зрители. И они почувствуют, если будешь недостаточно искренен.

Кончик пальца проникает в рот Акааши, давит на сжатые зубы, и он послушно приоткрывает их, позволяя толкнуться дальше, встречая вторжение языком. Куроо не сводит взгляда с его лица в отражении, и это как-то неправильно заводит. Словно Куроо не тут, а там, за стеклом. И хоть Акааши чувствует жар его тела позади себя, он всё равно видит его лицо лишь напротив.

Необычно. Возбуждающе.

— Дай угадаю, — продолжает Куроо, убирая руку ото рта, но продолжая придерживать за подбородок. — Ты из тех, кто обычно увязает в чём-то одном, совсем забывая о другом.

— Совсем нет.

— Ты же понимаешь, что сам себя обманываешь.

Акааши понимает только, что спорит из принципа, потому что в голове сейчас путаница, и выезжает он на одном упрямстве.

— Я обманываю не себя, а тебя.

— У тебя плохо получается, — хмыкает над ухом Куроо и касается губами шеи, заставляя откинуть голову набок. Акааши кусает себя за нижнюю губу, чтобы не издать никакого звука, и сильнее сжимает руками поручень.

Ему бы оттолкнуть Куроо, выкрутившись из хватки, но он ловит себя на том, что не очень-то и хочется. Что Куроо, может, тот ещё потрошитель чужих сердец, но Акааши ему не сердце хочет отдать, а тело. Тело уже давно необходимо кому-то на разок отдать — осознание этого почему-то именно сейчас прошибает до мозга костей.

Если верить слухам, то Куроо — не худший вариант, хоть и раздражительный, и очень болтливый. Но все его замечания уместны. Акааши принимает критику и недостатки с благодарностью, лучше остальных понимая, что это позволяет тщательнее работать.

— Если не замолчишь и продолжишь разговаривать, мне придётся найти другой способ сбросить напряжение, — говорит он, ловя себя на том, что голос звучит глухо, сдавленно. Трико обтягивает слишком сильно, чтобы не видеть, как член под тонкой тканью напрягается.

Куроо тоже это замечает. Улыбается с непонятным оттенком и продолжает практически невесомо ласкать губами шею от изгиба к уху, влажно касаясь языком ямочки за ним. Акааши вздрагивает, втягивает воздух через нос и сам откидывает голову на плечо Куроо, подставляясь сильнее. Он с самого начала знал, к чему всё идёт. И с самого начала не стал сопротивляться, возмутившись только для вида. Протестовать сейчас — глупо. Им обоим нравится, что происходит.

— Ногу выпусти, — говорит он, прикрывая глаза, лишь из-под ресниц продолжая следить за отражением.

— Не-а, — тянет Куроо, прикусывая кожу в изгибе шеи. — Постой так ещё.

Он прижимается окончательно, вдавливая Акааши в станок, но помогает держать равновесие собственным телом, не давая опустить ногу, но позволяя её немного согнуть. Акааши мог стоять так ещё долго, но не когда жадные руки гладили по бёдрам, сминая их через трико.

— Тебя заводит балет или сама позиция? — Акааши не может сдержаться и фыркает, а после удивлённо выдыхает, когда Куроо накрывает рукой его пах. До этого он понятия не имел, насколько возбуждён, привычно давя в себе это ощущение. А сейчас распахивает глаза и смотрит в собственное отражение, приоткрыв в изумлении рот.

Зеркало — очень полезный атрибут для занятий. И, видимо, не только балетом, но ещё и чем-то более пикантным и будоражащим. Акааши жадно рассматривает, как руки Куроо скользят по его телу, цепляются за одежду, и не может отвести взгляд. Куроо тоже следит за ним, но ни на мгновение не останавливается, забираясь одной ладонью под кофту, обжигая прикосновением живот, щекоча лёгкими движениями кожу, пробираясь выше, натягивая и задирая ткань почти до груди. Второй рукой он синхронно двигает вниз, но не стягивает трико, лишь просовывает руку под его резинку, натягивает её и касается члена, уверенно обхватив его, а пальцами другой руки несильно сжимает горло.

— Ты не носишь белья даже на тренировку? — он трётся носом о шею, прикусывает.

— Мешается ведь.

— Конечно, сейчас бы точно мешалось, — негромко хмыкает Куроо, неторопливо водя ладонью по члену.

Акааши млеет и, не выдерживая, совсем тихо стонет, невольно подавшись бёдрами вперёд. Нога начинает затекать, но Куроо держит так, что опустить её получается лишь наполовину. Неудобство сейчас почему-то тоже заводит, и Акааши вовсе не уверен, что будет разбираться в этом позже. Анализировать — тем более. Он достаточно хорошо знает себя, чтобы не делать ничего подобного — иначе точно закопается в собственных мыслях и чувствах.

Лучше вот так — стремительно в омут с головой. Особенно, когда омут такой приятный, тягучий, проходящийся разрядами по телу, заставляя вздрагивать и нетерпеливо постанывать от каждого движения.

— Я думал, ты будешь более сдержан, — от укусов Куроо на шее расцветают следы. В такт толчкам он сжимает и разжимает пальцы на горле.

— Я тоже, но не сложилось, — хрипло откликается Акааши. Не сложилось — очень точное слово в данной ситуации. Он не планировал оказаться с Куроо наедине, не думал, что поведётся на примитивные уловки, даже в мыслях не держал, что позволит вот так зажимать себя, ласкать и делать всё, что Куроо вздумается.

Но не сложилось.

Куроо не отпускает его шею, но второй рукой стаскивает вниз трико, освобождая ягодицы и член. Он позволяет опустить ногу для всех манипуляций, но, справившись со своими совершенно точно — на взгляд Акааши, конечно, — безвкусными джинсами, упавшими вниз, стоило ему расстегнуть ремень, Куроо вновь подхватывает под колено. Теперь не задирает слишком высоко, ставит на нижнюю перекладину станка, а сам проезжается головкой члена между ягодиц, вновь сжимая горло.

— Что тебе нравится? — спрашивает он, заставляя откинуться на себя сильнее.

— Когда перестают задавать вопросы и переходят к делу, — Акааши растягивает губы в мутной улыбке, прикрывая глаза, и, закинув руку Куроо за шею, давит на затылок. Поцелуй выходит сразу глубоким, мокрым и долгим. Акааши отрывается только, когда Куроо снова касается его члена, ведёт по всей длине до основания, прижимает ладонью к животу, толкается между бёдер своим, плотно прижавшись.

В зеркале Акааши видит, как Куроо плавно двигается, как его член проходится между ягодиц, задевая яйца головкой. Акааши опускает одну руку вниз, ловит пальцами эти движения и удовлетворённо улыбается, когда слышит сорванный выдох над ухом.

Пальцы на шее не мешают дышать — Куроо больше играет, чем действительно хочет перекрыть доступ к кислороду. Но и этого хватает, чтобы окончательно потерять голову при очередном сжатии горла. Акааши резко разворачивается к Куроо, первым теряя терпение, давит на его плечи, усаживая на пол, а сам, избавляясь от трико окончательно, садится сверху, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на его затылке, оттягивая за них и снова целуя, беря оба члена в ладонь.

Темп он сразу берёт быстрый, немного сбитый, но уверенный. Останавливается лишь, когда Куроо накрывает своей рукой его и притормаживает, часто дыша в рот и прикусывая за губы.

— Не торопись.

— Раньше надо было думать, — Акааши не собирается его слушать сейчас. В голове — сплошное безумие, состоящее из возбуждения, жаркого тела Куроо и собственных ошеломляющих реакций. Акааши, может, и воспитанный и не ругается вслух, но сейчас он, не сдерживаясь, бормочет неразборчивое:

— Твою мать.

— Охуенно? — довольно улыбается Куроо — Акааши чувствует это губами. И в отместку тоже кусает, сильнее — пока не чувствует лёгкий привкус крови на языке.

Отвечать он не собирается. Да и не до разговоров сейчас, потому что оргазм подкатывает неожиданно быстро, распалённое и раздразнённое тело не собирается ждать, и Акааши первым вздрагивает, стонет, жмурится на несколько долгих мгновений, пока его прошибает волной удовольствия. Куроо, кажется, кончает вслед за ним, но Акааши не отслеживает, купаясь эти секунды в наслаждении и только после позволяя себе расслабленно упереться лбом в плечо Куроо.

Он чувствует, как его неторопливо поглаживают по голове, шее, обводят пальцами позвонки, и обмякает окончательно. Собрать мысли во что-то адекватное и разумное получается с трудом. Акааши не стыдно, он не жалеет, но это точно не то, что входило в его планы.

— Выпьем вместе кофе? — спрашивает Куроо спустя несколько минут.

Наверное, они смотрятся до смерти глупо: сидят полураздетые на полу в танцклассе, испачканные в сперме, но довольные и сытые. Акааши — точно. Если судить по лицу Куроо, он тоже вполне удовлетворён произошедшим.

Акааши изучает его взглядом, едва щурясь, а потом демонстративно облизывает пальцы — медленно, один за другим, следя за тем, как выражение на лице Куроо меняется, в глазах снова что-то загорается, но открыть рот ему Акааши не даёт, прижимая ладонь к губам.

— Кофе ты не заслужил.

Куроо вздёргивает брови и несколько растерянно наблюдает, как Акааши приводит себя в порядок, одеваясь.

— И когда же заслужу?

Кинув взгляд через плечо, Акааши прячет улыбку. Настолько изумлённое лицо — достаточная награда за всё. Он постарается, чтобы Куроо не досталось легко настоящее свидание, но это вовсе не значит, что он готов теперь отказаться от всего остального.

— Посмотрим, — говорит он, двигаясь к двери. — Я тренируюсь каждый день в этом зале после девяти. Хочешь заслужить — приходи. И, кстати, — обернувшись, Акааши даже не пытается скрыть веселье, — раз ты уходишь последним, тебе и мыть полы.

Разочарованный вздох Куроо он слышит уже из-за двери. Но, направляясь к раздевалке, не сомневается, что Куроо придёт и завтра. И послезавтра. И, может быть, даже сразу с кофе — из-за уязвлённого самолюбия или упрямства.

А ещё Акааши, кажется, единственный, кто может подтвердить слухи о Куроо Тецуро и его возможностях. Может, но не будет.


End file.
